


Daddy's Little D.Va

by CosmicSheepy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, First fic please go easy on me, Het, Im trash I'm so sorry, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSheepy/pseuds/CosmicSheepy
Summary: "It had all started innocently enough. A hot summer day in between missions. Hana was bent over her MEKA adjusting some things and making sure everything was in order, but it was what she was wearing that made Jack stop and stare."





	1. Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing and publishing something like this, so I hope its okay! Feel free to read and review, but please go easy on me. Enjoy!

It had all started innocently enough. A hot summer day in between missions. Hana was bent over her MEKA adjusting some things and making sure everything was in order, but it was what she was wearing that made Jack stop and stare. A thin tank top that hiked up to show off her flat, tight stomach as she stretched for a wrench. A pair of tiny shorts that sat low on the hips and revealed the bottom of her ass as she bent further into the cock pit. God how he’d like to run his hands over that perfect, sculpted a— _NO_! He shook his head and continued on. This was Hana he was thinking about. Sweet Hana…19 years old. Young enough to be his daughter.  
  
That night he woke up dripping in sweat, his pajama pants uncomfortably tight as dreams of that perfect ass lingered in his mind. Sure it wasn’t as large as Amélie’s, or as round and pert as Genji’s, but in his dream it fit perfectly in his hands. And it was as sweet as candy.  
  
The next time it happened was a little less innocent. The team had taken a short leave to enjoy the beaches of Illos. Hana was stretched out on her towel, reading some sort of fashion magazine. Jack’s eyes traced over her long thin legs and straight up to that tight little ass. Perfection. The bikini did nothing but add to it, as her bottom barely fit in the tiny thing. He didn’t know why, but he felt a sting of jealousy knowing that others could say here like that. It was something he wanted for himself..and for that, he couldn’t help but feel guilty.  
  
“Mr. Morrison!”  
  
He blinked out of his reverie and looked over. “Hmm?”  
  
Hana waved over at him, holding up a bottle of sunscreen. “Can you come get my back? I don’t wanna burn.”  
  
He gave a non-committal grunt and walked over, kneeling next to her. She passed him the bottleand laid flat on her stomach, sighing contently as he squirted the cool white liquid over her back. Her skin felt just like he thought it was. Soft, supple, yet to be marred by combat….  
  
“Lower please, I really don’t want to burn my buns.” Hana laughed at her own little joke and turned her head to peer up at him.  
  
Oh god…Jack didn’t know if he could do this. And yet his hands were sliding lower and lower, rubbing the liquid into the part of her he’d wanted to touch so badly these last few weeks. ‘ _Keep it together Soldier!_ ’ He shouted at himself, knowing this was not the time or place to think about white slick covering Hana’s rear.  
  
She moaned softly as he rubbed the sunscreen into her muscles and that pushed him straight to the edge. His hands shot back and he stood up, turning to walk away. “You’re done…no chance of burns. Just try to stay in the shade.”  
  
Hana stood up and stretched her arms above her head, the bottom of her bikini threatening to reveal her perky breasts. “Well, I’m thinking about going swimming. But thanks daddy.” And with that, she winked at him and ran off.  
  
The soldier stood there in utter shock, staring at the pilot as she hurried towards Lucio and Jamison, splashing in the surf. The words bounced around his head and went straight to his cock. “Daddy….daddy…..daddy…”  
  
That night, he couldn’t help but stroke himself in the shower. Thinking about being in that tight, perfect ass as Hana moaned out “daddy.” He’d never cum faster. 

 

The third time it happened, Jack knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold back. They were passing each other in the halls, heading to their respective rooms, when she passed him. She brushed his arm and smiled up at him through half lidded eyes. “Goodnight daddy, sweet dreams~. ” As she walked away, she swayed her hips, and all he could think of was being buried balls deep. With reflexes honed by years of battle, he rushed forward and grabbed her arm, slamming her up against the nearest wall. “What the hell is this about Song?”   
  
“Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Hana pouted and bit her lower lip, trying her best to look innocent. Which worked until… “Are you gonna spank me?”  
  
Jack inhaled sharply and stared at her. “This! What the hell is this about?!”  
  
“Clearly its about me wanting you, daddy.” She pressed her thigh between his legs, nudging his swelling member. Jack couldn’t help but gasp and grind down against it. His restraint was slipping and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  
  
His grip went slack, and she leaned close to his ear. “Come on daddy, I’ve been bad. Teach me a lesson.” This was it…he had to make a decision. Jack pushed her away and turned on his heel, storming back to his room. He wouldn’t be the one to crack and ruin a relationship with his teammate. It was surprisingly hard, his mind and body were at war. But he knew he did the right thing….That night he dreamed of her moans and that tight sweet ass…  
  
———————-  
  
  
Watching Jack walk away was so hard! How could he say no to her! Hana pouted and crossed her arms. This was her game, with her rules, and she was NOT a good loser. All she had to do was turn up the heat. Eventually he would crack. After all, she played to win.


	2. Spoiling Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va always gets what she wants in the end, and Soldier: 76 learns that he might be getting more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support! Here we go with chapter 2! Feel free to comment, review, or give critique. Enjoy!

It took quite a bit of convincing, but Hana finally got Jamison to steal one of Ana’s sleep darts and mod it for her pistol.

 

——————  
  
“What’s in it for me?” The rat boy genius raised an eyebrow and squinted at her, as if suspicious of her motives. “How do I know you’re not just gonna rat me out and throw me under the bus, eh?”  


“Oh please, you know I’m not like that. And I can pay you, whatever the price! Pretty please~?” Hana batted her lashes and gave a soft little smile.  


Junkrat paused and tapped his lip, thinking about what he wanted. “One pair of the famous D.Va’s underwear!”  
  
Okay, that was not been what she’d been expecting. “Excuse me? That’s gross! No way!”  
  
“No knickers, no dart.”  
  
“……fine.”  
  
—————

 

And so she ended up trading Junkrat a pair of her least cute undies and in return received one perfect sleep dart, equipped for her pistol.   
  
Hana hid herself away in Jack’s closet, lying in wait for him to return for the evening. When he did, he looked slightly exhausted but oh so sexy. That silver hair, those sculpted muscles, that cute tight butt, and that slight bulge he tried to hide behind just too loose pants. She licked her lips, took aim and fired. “Time for daddy to take a little nap.”  
  
——————

 

He didn’t remember getting into bed, or changing out of his clothes….Yet here he was. His mind was fuzzy, he couldn’t concentrate on his surroundings and his vision swam before him. He was pulled from his thoughts when a warm, moist mouth sucked softly on the head of his cock, the tongue teasing the slit softly. Jack gasped loudly and tried to reach down to push the person away, quickly finding out that his hands were bound tightly (and quite well) above his head.  
  
“Don’t fight it Jack, I did all of this just for you.”  
  
The soldier raised his head the best he could and stared down at the smiling face of Hana Song, and from the looks of it, she was completely in the nude. She stroked his slowly growing erection softly, trailing her nails lightly around the head, and smiling at him so innocently that he felt even dirtier than he felt from being hard at her touch. And then her mouth was back around his cock, sucking the head, her dainty little hand fondling his balls and he was in heaven.  
  
“Let me go Hana….”  
  
All he wanted to do was grip that hair tightly and fuck her mouth. And then he thought back to what she said a few days ago. ‘Are you gonna spank me?’ The thought of bending her over his lap and spanking her hard, listening to her moan… It went straight to his dick, sending pulses of pleasure though him. “Fuck, Hana!” He arched up into her, thrusting into her mouth. She gasped and went wide-eyed, trying not to gag at the little surprise. Hana quickly caught up with Jack’s thrusts and began to bob in time with them.  
  
Jack quickly realized that he was getting too close, too fast. He really wanted to last to make to the grand finale that he knew Hana had planned. “You need to stop….right now…”  
  
“Huh? Why? You can’t tell me you’re not enjoying yourself. Not with this.” She squeezed his cock firmly to get her point across.  
  
He knew there was only one thing that would convince her to stop. “No, you’ve been a very bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished.” His voice dropped low, almost to a growl. He watched her shiver and hold back a moan, pressing her thighs together.  
  
“Now be a good girl and untie me.”  
  
“Yes daddy.” She stretched over him, pressing her bare breasts into his face, taking her sweet, sweet time to undo his bonds. The moment he was free, Jack had sat up and pulled Hana over his lap, discovering that she did have one piece of clothing on. He ran his hand over that perfect ass he’d been dreaming of for so long. All that lay between him and that sweet butt was a thin pair of white panties, a large pink bunny logo printed on the back.  
  
“You’re going to count. 10 seems like a good number. I want to hear you, so be nice and loud.”  
  
“Yes daddy.” Hana nodded and wiggled her butt anxiously, grinding herself against his thighs. He brought his down swiftly across the backs of her.  
  
She gasped and arched her back. “One….”  
  
His hand came down again, this time across her cheeks, watching the supple flesh jiggle sightly. It came down again in the same spot, slightly harder. She moaned out a two and three. Four, five, six, and seven fell in quick succession landing on either her cheeks or tops of her thighs. He hoped she would feel it when she sat down the next day. He wanted her to remember this whenever she sat or her uniform rubbed. By eight she was gasping and moaning, riding adjacent his thigh. He could feel a dampness against the front of her panties. Jack rubbed her cheeks softly. “Two more. You can handle this…”  
  
“Please daddy…I want it so bad!”  
  
Her begging and moans had done nothing but made him harder, if possible. His cock was leaking precum and begging for release. He just had to get through two more, and then he could finish off, make sure they had some real fun. He finished up nine and ten hard and fast, barely giving her a break in between, leaving her biting her lip and panting heavily.  
  
“You did so well. I think you deserve a little reward.”  
  
“Thank you daddy.” She sighed softly and gazed up at him lovingly with those soft, glazed over, brown eyes.  
  
Jack slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slowly over her cheeks, revealing the rosy skin. He rubbed the abused flesh softly, placing a soft kiss on each cheek before parting them and leaning in to place a kiss on her hole. Hana gasped and wiggled against him. “Th-that tickles!”  
  
Hopefully that didn’t mean stop, because he was in love with the taste of her. He gripped her cheeks tighter and pressed his tongue against her hole, lapping at it softly and spending his time slowly loosening her up. He had no intention of fucking her there that night. No, not for their first time.  
  
He was pulled from his reverie when Hana’s hand brushed his leg as it moved between her legs. Well, he would not be having that. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. “Someone’s impatient.”  
  
“I need it! Come on!”

 

The look on her face, the feeling of her wetness on his leg, and now her begging. It all made him harder if possible. But before he could react and pull Hana up, she was pushing him onto his back and sliding into his lap. She took his cock into her hand and positioned herself above him before sinking down in one fell thrust. Jack saw white for a moment and it felt like an static shock hit every nerve as he was enveloped by her velvety warmth. It had been so long since he’d been with a woman, and even longer since he’d been with one as tight as Hana.  
  
She slowly increased her speed, clenching around him each time she came down on him. “Daddy you’re so big! I love it! Come on, I want it deeper! I want it harder!”  
  
It was taking him some time to get into this whole “daddy” head space. But if it meant getting to listen to Hana moan, and feel her tight, hot pussy around his cock, he would do it.  
  
“Anything for my sweet little girl.”  
  
Jack grabbed onto her hips and began to thrust up in time to meet her own. He was drawing to his finish at a speed he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. So when she reached down and moved his hands from her hips to her pert breasts, he knew it was over. He thrust, once, twice, and then she was clenching around him and throwing her head back in a loud moan, and it was over. He came hard, gasping and arching hard and squeezing her breasts.  
  
Hana reached down and continued to ride him as she rubbed at her clit with one hand, the other pinching and rolling a nipple. “Daddy I’m so close!”  
  
He just stared up at her, breathing heavily and recovering from his orgasm, taking in the beauty before him. He could feel himself twitch and stir inside her as finished, her juices dripping down his member and balls. It was a sight that would be burned into his memory for a long time.  
  
————  
  
As Hana lay next to him, breathing softy and trailing his nails slowly across his chest, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of shame. He’d finished so quickly, and hadn’t even been able to keep up and help her reach her orgasm. The next time he’d have to focus all on her. Not let him get ahead of himself and give into temptation. He’d give his little diva everything she wanted and deserved next time, even if it took all his self restraint. He’d prove to her that old dogs could learn new tricks.


	3. Rat Hunt Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain rat boy genius may be in hot water.

It had been two days since his night with Hana, and Jack had been avoiding any serious interactions with her in hopes of getting some good tips and tricks to help make him more skilled in the bedroom. He sat at his computer, browsing through various sites; some of them seemed like decent ideas,some seemed ridiculous, and even some made him blush. However, one thing caught his eye. On a particularly dirty site, featuring lots of bondage and spanking techniques, he saw an ad for a bidding war. And the item up for auction was a pair of “the Famous D.Va’s Panties. (Gently Used)”. Someone had to die.  
  
———————————

In a room across the watchpoint, Reinhardt sat by his laptop frantically trying to outbid the people trying to bid on his precious little Hana’s panties. “Who did this! This is unacceptable! Ana! We must find who’s done this and put this to an end!”  
  
“In a moment my dear……it appears one of my sleep darts has disappeared. And I have a feeling the thieves are one in the same…”  
  
———————————

“Look here Roady! The biddings already up to 95,000!Hahaha!!” Junkrat let out a little cackle and leaned towards his screen. “Lookit that little bugger climb!”  
  
So while he’d asked for her panties, his motives hadn’t been all that dirty. Junkrat’s idea was that selling the famous D.Va’s panties on the black market would get him a) a boat load of cash and b) a bit more respect in the thief community, not as much as he got from stealing the royal jewels, but quite a bit.  
  
Roadhog snorted and crossed his arms. “Seems like a bad idea Jamison….something doesn’t smell right.”  
  
“That’d be me my friend. Haven’t really found the time to shower since last month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the super short filler chapter. I'm trying to bust out an actual chapter in time for Halloween and to fit the theme! But I had a question, would you guys want an angsty chapter? Or do you just want it to stick to the sex? Let me know in the comments! As always, feel free to review or critique! Love Sheepy <3


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier 76 has to face a tough decision, but will he make the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that this took so long. As some of you might notice, I deleted this previous Chapter 4 titled Halloween. Rereading, I realized it didn't flow with the story and didn't make much sense. I rushed it in an attempt to have something for Halloween. However, after a few re-reads, I decided it was best to keep Talon and Overwatch separate. Anyways, here's the new and improved Chapter 4! Chapter 5 will hopefully be back to smut. Hope you guys like it! And as always, reviews and critiques welcome.
> 
> <3

The doors were refusing to give. Soldier 76 slammed his shoulder into them over and over, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as his teammate screamed from the other side.   
  
Three days, Talon had gotten a hold of her three days ago and they had just found her. Thoughts of what had happened to Amelie raced through Jack’s head. He refused to let his mind get the best of him, refused to let created images of Hana, bruised and broken from torture, crawl into his brain and dig in like a parasite. She screamed again, voice cracking from overuse.   
  
Finally, the doors gave in and Soldier rushed into the facility. There was a single stark white hallway before him and another pair of double doors at the end. It was clinically clean and wreaked of bleach, with the unmistakable smell of blood and bile lingering underneath. The fluorescent lights made the whole room glow brighter white and pierced his eyes, his visor offering very little protection.   
  
As he ran towards the doors at the end of the hall, another scream tore through him like an icy wind, ending with a broken sob. Soldier 76 wouldn’t let it end like this, but every step he took was harder and harder, he felt like he was crawling through an invisible stream of glue. After what felt like hours, he managed to reach the doors and press them open.   
  
The scene that lay before him was burned into his vision, he felt as if a knife had been shoved into his back and twisted. “H-Hana…”  
  
A bubble of blood burst from his mouth as the knife was pressed deeper. From behind him he heard the unmistakable voice of friend turned enemy.  
  
“You’re responsible for this Jack, but Talon thanks you for the gift. I’m sure I’ll get more use out of her than you did.”   
  
Reaper moved away and Jack fell, unable to move as he watched the shadowy form move towards the girl.   
  
“NO!”  
  
He sat up with a jolt, gasping for breath and dripping in cold sweat.The nightmare still sat vivid in his mind, as if it was a movie being projected behind his eyes. Jack ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned to look at his alarm clock. It’s green LED blinked 2:36. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, not until he talked to Hana.  
  
This all stemmed after Ana had cornered him one day after training, demanding that he end things with Hana…….  
  
———————————————  
  
“We need to talk about you and Hana.”  
  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about Amari.” 76 tried to push past her, but a rifle butt to his stomach cut off his escape.   
  
Ana moved in front of him and crossed her arms, even with one eye she managed to give that piercing ‘disappointed mother’ look. “I know what you’re up to Jack. Hana is an adult, free to make whatever decisions she’d like, but as your friend, it’s my duty to help when you’re too far up your own ass to realize what you’re doing is wrong.”  
  
He paused and shifted uncomfortably, trying to disguise it as adjusting his rifle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“You’re not stupid Jack, you know this isn’t right. You know this can only lead to bad things. It can never be a SERIOUS relationship! Not if you have to pick between her and the job. And if you two keep up with this….Well just remember how Amelie started out. I’ve lost too many people I’ve cared about to watch another one go through the same.”  
  
Jack wanted to tell her to shut up, that she was being an over protective mother, but…he knew Ana was right.  
  
“Like you said, she’s an adult, if she wants to cut this off she can.” He hefted his rifle over his shoulder and turned to leave.  
  
“You don’t want to risk this Jack…If Gabriel hears…If it gets out and Talon gets her. Do the right thing.”  
  
———————————————  
  
The watchpoint was eerily silent and just a little too warm for his liking. He padded barefoot down the halls and moved quietly towards the gamers room. The light was still on under her door, and the muted sounds of game fire could just be heard in the quiet. He knocked twice, and the doors slid open.  
  
Hana was upside down on her bed, head hanging off the edge as she played. Her choice of pajamas didn’t cover much, a thin tank top and a pair of low riding, pale pink panties. The sight of it sent a shiver straight to his dick. When she saw who it was, she paused and immediately jumped up, racing towards him and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Her kiss made the room 10 degrees warmer easily, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist, kissing back.  
  
“Daddy! This is so unexpected, I didn’t think you’d ever be starting this.” She winked and pulled Jack towards her bed. “You gonna spank me for staying up so late?”  
  
“Hana….we need to talk…”  
  
Those words were a double edged sword to Hana. When she was 13, her parents started with that to tell her about her friend’s death in an Omnic Attack. When she was 15, it was her grandmother telling her that this time it was her parents. But when she was 17, it was the government telling her they wanted her for the MEKA project. And when she was 19, they had started the same way to tell her about Overwatch. But she knew with the tone Jack had taken, this was not going to be good news.  
  
————————  
  
“So you don’t want to keep doing this?”  
  
“No..That’s not the point. The point is that I can’t risk you getting hurt….I can’t risk someone getting to you.”   
  
She moved to pull her arm away but Jack held her wrist tight. “Don’t think I don't want this, but-“  
  
“But what?! You don’t think I can’t take care of myself?! I was picked for Overwatch! Of all the pilots in South Korea, let alone the WORLD, I was chosen to be apart of this! I went through the training, I know how to handle myself!” Tears were bubbling up at the corners of her eyes, and she jerked her arm away, wiping at her eyes futilely.   
  
Jack couldn’t stand to watch her crying. “I’m sorry Hana. When you’re older-“  
  
“When I’m old and bitter like you I’ll understand?! Do you think I don’t understand that I could die on any of these missions?! Jack Morrison you’re an idiot!”   
  
“Hana stop screaming! You’ll wake up the whole Watchpoint.” He moved back to her and grabbed her to try and calm the girl, but what he got instead was a slap across the face. What happened next was not expected. Something about that snapped something in him and he pulled her close, kissing her deep.   
  
It was all teeth and tongue, pressing harder and harder in a bruising kiss. Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling hard as she hiccuped and cried, but she refused to let him go.   
  
They stumbled back towards her bed, pulling desperately at each other’s clothes. She managed to flip him around and he fell back, landing in her pile of pillows and blankets. The only thought that crossed his mind as she began to undo his pants was that Ana had no idea what she was talking about. The real wrong choice was to end this.


	5. Making It Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes Hana work for her release, and things come together. Finally, Jack makes the realization he's been missing.

Hana was desperate. She wanted Jack to fuck her hard and fast, to forget about this little game for one night and to just make her forget. He was already half hard when she got his pants off and she wanted nothing more than to take him into her mouth and suck until he was pulling her hair and pushing into her throat. The thought of it made her pussy ache with want, wet slick already dampening the front of her panties.  
  
She couldn’t wait, she finished removing his pants and-   
  
Jack reached up, moving her hands away from him. He sat up and cupped her cheek. “I want to take this slow, I want to make you desperate for it. I know how badly you want this.” He leaned in and kissed her neck softly, letting his lips just ghost the skin against her neck and shoulder. “But more than anything, I want to watch you tremble and shake and beg for it. I want to make you cum harder than you thought possible.”   
  
Hana gasped and ground down hard against his thigh, small little jolts of pleasure warming her core and up into her chest.  
  
“You talk too much. Just get to the chase! I want your dick!”  
  
Jack gripped her hips tightly to stop her from moving, “So rude, I think you need a little bit of a lesson.”  
  
“Are you going to spank me again daddy?” Hana bit her lip, unable to hide the small little smile. She reached down between them and stroked his growing erection through his underwear, only to have her wrists grabbed tightly.  
  
“No…I have something different in mind.”

 

————————

 

It had been almost a half an hour since Jack started his little punishment, and Hana had not cum once. She was bound with her hands to the headboard, her feet allowed to kick free. A wet spot had begun to form under her from her dripping pussy. Jack sat in the chair across from her, lazily stroking himself and adjusting the speeds of the vibrator. He turned it low, waiting for her moans and gasps and pleas, to reduce to soft mewling, before turning it back up to a higher speed. Hana arched her hips high, breath catching in her throat as she tried to get the vibrator deeper, trying to find purchase, but she just couldn’t get it deep enough. The toy had a little piece that sat directly against her clit, and the pressure against it pushed her right to the edge, but without a thick cock inside her, pressing up against her g-spot…well, it was hopeless. 

 

The sight of Hana arching and writhing, moaning and begging for release…it all went straight to Jack’s cock. There were times he had to lower the vibrations and grip the base tight to make sure he didn’t cum before he was ready. 

 

————————  
  
When he finally couldn’t take it anymore, Hana was a panting sweaty mess, begging for purchase and moaning his name softly.   
  
He crossed to the bed and pushed her knees apart, slowly pulling the vibrator from between her legs. She let out a high pitched keen and allowed her body to fall back to the bed.   
  
“Please Jack, please…I want to cum.”  
  
“I know, you’ve been so good. I’m going to give you exactly what you want, just like I promised.”   
  
He turned off the toy and tossed it across the room, not caring where it landed. Jack pressed two fingers to her aching slit and pressed in, he knew she was more than wet enough, but he wanted to drag one last little whine out of her. He pulled his fingers from her and replaced it with his cock, making sure to press in tortuously slow. The moan that it dragged out of Hana made it worth all the while. Her walls clenched down tight around him, velvety, wet and hot, as if trying to milk him for all he was worth. It took a great amount of effort not to cum right then and there.  


Hana wrapped her legs around Jack’s waist and arched his hips up taking him deep. She threw her head back and moaned as his thick cock spread her just right, the gentle burn sending shocks of pleasure from her core up into her chest. After all she’d been through, it didn’t take long for her to reach the edge and go soaring off. With a few more thrusts, the head of the soldier’s cock pressed hard into her spot. Her hips snapped up, her back arched and she came harder than she thought she ever could. Her scream of pleasure was caught in her throat, and she pulled hard at her bonds as her orgasm raced through her like an electric shock. Jack wasn’t for behind. One…two…three more thrusts and he was there, clutching her hips in a bruising grip and releasing deep inside.  
  
He pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt her over sensitized walls. The sight of his cum slowly starting to dribble out of her almost made his softening member harden again. But he knew Hana wouldn’t be able to handle a second round, so he simply reached up and tugged her bonds loose. He rubbed the marks on her wrists slowly and kissed them, helping to speed the fading. “You were so good Hana….”  
  
“I love you…..”  
  
It was sleepy and almost unintelligible..but he heard it none the less. Jack paused and looked down at her. That hit him harder than anything they’d shared…more than the sex, the looks, the teasing…even more than the nightmares. It hit him like a bolt through his heart. The soldier curled up next to her and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead. He breathed in the scent of her hair, of her sweat, and of their sex. And he knew he felt it too.  
  
“I love you too Hana….I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am SO SO sorry that this took so long! The next two chapters should hopefully come out soon. The final chapter will be an epilogue chapter that ties up some loose ends, but there will be a Part 2 two this story! You can either finish Part 1 as a stand alone when I finish it if you like happy endings, but if angst is more your scene, you might wanna stick around for Part 2. As always, critiques and reviews are always welcome!
> 
> Love Sheepy <3


	6. Rat Hunt Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the rat who sold Hana's panties online be found? Will Junkrat escape with his head? And which ending will you decide to go with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting! Here it is! The last chapter of Daddy's Little D.Va. However, this is going to be the first story in a small series. If you want to stick with the happy ending, I wouldn't read past the big THE END. But if you wanna see whats in store for next time, then go ahead. And as always, ENJOY! <3

It had taken some detailed digging, a few threats, one bribe, and a possible broken law involvinginternet privacy (depending on who you asked); but Reinhardt had been able to get an IP address, and from that, a location. It was just like Ana said, the little thief had been among them the entire time. Well…she hadn’t said it earlier, but upon finding out the information, she claimed she’d known it the whole time. Not being one to start a fight, Reinhardt didn’t push the subject.  
  
“The question is…who could want to do such a thing to our poor little Hana!?”  
“Calm yourself Reinhardt,” Ana replied calmly. She was studying pictures of all of the other Overwatch agents on their shared base, absentmindedly stirring her tea. “I think the question in this case is what did they gain?”  
“I don’t get what you mean my love…”  
Ana patted his hand softly and turned back to the photo, crossing off faces. She’d already crossed out a few people. Her and Reinhardt for sure, it couldn’t be Jack, Lucio was little Hana’s best friend, Zenyatta didn’t even know how to use a computer……and then it hit her. The rat they were looking for really WAS a rat. 

 

————————

 

The sun hadn’t even risen, but the good soldier had been up for over an hour training and working out. Jack was exhausted. All he wanted to do was climb into bed with hot shower with Hana and relieve the last of his stress. Most of the base was still asleep, but as he passed one door, he heard a bit of not so quiet voices.   
  
“The money finally cleared! This is time to celebrate Roady! Told you no one would find out! We’re off the hook! Scott free!” Mad cackling followed the excited tones.   
Now, Jack knew eaves dropping on his fellow agents was a breach of privacy, but……he leaned closer and pressed his ear to the door.  
“You think I could sneak a second pair? I could offer her a cut but…..nah, she doesn’t need to know.”  
“Yer flyin too close to the Sun Rat.”

A large sum of money…a pair of something….Jack was slowly putting two and two together when something, two people to be precise, appeared at the other end of the hall. The large man could be no one else…and he’d recognize the person next to him anywhere.   
“Ana…Reinhardt.” He nodded.  
“Jack….” She turned and glared at the door.  
At that moment, it opened, and the massive form of Road Hog stepped out. “I’m going to get a sn-…a snack.” He stepped out into the hall, and closed the door.   
“I gotta keep him alive, but he’s gotta learn a damn lesson. Just leave him breathing or it’ll be a pain in my ass.”   
And with that, he lumbered off.  
The trio looked at each other for a few moments before entering the room.

A scream was cut short, there was a short argument, and then…..

 

————————

 

Roadhog cracked open a beer and took a deep drink from it. Junkrat would learn his lesson, but he wasn’t too concerned. He was thinking about what he was going to spend his cut on.  
  
————————  


THE END

————————

————————

————————

————————

————————

 

A cloaked figure stood just outside the base, clutching photos in a clawed hand. Sombra had gotten quite the photos for him. 

“You thought you could hide this from me Jack.” 

It didn’t seem fair that he got to keep something that sweet all to himself. He wanted a taste.  
With a flutter of a leather cloak and photos drifting to the ground, a shadow shot off across the rocks and towards the base, straight to a room where a young woman was waiting up for her lover.


End file.
